


The Beginning

by DamienBug



Series: The trash folder [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Klaus is oblivious, M/M, No relations between violet and isadora, Violet Dies, different vice principal, nero is GONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienBug/pseuds/DamienBug
Summary: Isadora Quagmire and Volet Baudelaire are captured by Count Olaf, and since they cannot escape on their own, Duncan Quagmire and Klaus Baudelaire have to try and save them.





	1. Prufrock Prep

Klaus sighed as he exited the car belonging to Mr Poe of Mulctuary Money Management. He waved goodbye to Sunny as he walked into Prufrock Preparatory school. He opened the large doors in the dead of night, making his way to the administration office, sitting on the small, uncomfortable bench. The door opened. 

 

"Klaus Baudelaire, I presume?"

He nodded at this question, standing up. 

 

"Deepest apologies for the mess of boxes. The old Vice Principal, Nero, was recently fired."

Klaus walked into the office, looking around. The man, presumably the new Vice Principal, handed him a brochure. 

"You will be sharing a dorm with Duncan Quagmire, a boy in your grade. Please, have a look at the brochure while I find the exact room number in this mess of an office."

The teenager looked through the pamphlet, reading the information with a small smile on his face. 

"Ah, here it is! Your room number is 149. Would you like me to write it down for you?" 

"No, thank you. I'm sure I'll remember it." Klaus said, folding the pamphlet and stuffing it in his pocket. 

"Well, I'm Vice Principal Green." He said, smiling at Klaus as he exited the room. Klaus sighed, walking down the halls, using the map on the brochure to find his room. When he did, he found it was unlocked and opened the door. He cautiously walked in, listening. "Is anyone in here?" He asked quietly, closing the door behind him, seeing as the lights were on. A young boy walked in from another room. 

"Hi. Are you Klaus?" The boy asked. Klaus fidgeted with his hands. 

"Yes. I presume that means you're Duncan Quagmire?" Duncan nodded, holding a hand out for Klaus to shake, which he took. 

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding to another room. "That's your room. It's pretty bland right now, but you can definitely decorate it."

He began to walk back where he came from. "Are you studying?" Duncan turned around.

"I'm writing. I enjoy reporting and things of that nature." He smiled, making Klaus's heart skip a beat. "Wanna see?" Klaus was at a loss for words, and just nodded.

Duncan opened the door to what looked like a sort of study, with two desks and a small couch. One side was covered wall to wall with newspaper clippings, pictures and notes. Klaus blinked, hardly able to take it in all at once with how tired he was. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, yawning. Duncan smiled. 

"You should probably rest. It's late." Klaus, much too tired to respond coherently, nodded, turning around and slugging to his room, plopping on his bed, uncaring that he was still in his shoes and coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship, and with the amount of gay-lovers around, I'm surprised it han't gotten much love. ;)  
> Time to spoil the living shit out of it.


	2. Distractions

I sat up, yawning and stretching, swatting at the alarm which had woken me, only for my hand to land on somebody else's. I glanced over, Duncan standing in front of me, holding an alarm. I lay back down, shoving my pillow over my head. He lifted said pillow off of my head, snickering.

"You need to get up. Don't want to be late on your first day. Or at all, for that matter."

I got up, sighing. He left the room, triumphant expression gracing his features. I closed and locked the door behind him, opening the closet and looking for a uniform. When I had found and donned an outfit, I ran my fingers through my hair, mostly uncaring of how I appeared. I slipped on my glasses and looked over myself. I shrugged, exiting my room, spotting Duncan in the kitchen area, making coffee. I raised an eyebrow, walking into the room nonetheless. I examined the coffee machine, which looked well-used.

"Did you know that coffee is the second most commonly traded product on Earth?" I stated, perching atop the counter.

Duncan hummed. "Makes sense, it's a popular drink." He shrugged, downing the cup he just poured. I nodded, furrowing my brows.

"When do classes start?" I asked, crinkling my nose at the stench of bitter caffeine.

He shrugged. "In a few minutes. we better start walking." He said, seizing his bookbag and accompanying me out the door. I grabbed the book Mr Poe had given me before I left and followed the other student, showing him my schedule.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Roommates always share all of their lessons here, besides electives." He said, leading the way to our first class, which was math.

I simply followed, putting the schedule in my pocket. We walked into math, a young woman as our teacher. She had light blonde, long, curly hair, with very pale skin. She simply wore a turquoise dress and sandals. Duncan led me to a vacant seat beside him, pulling out a notebook. I sat down, mimicking the boy beside me, pulling out a simple notebook.

"Hello, class. As you may have noticed, we have a new student today, his name is Klaus. Klaus, I am Mrs Delligh."

I nodded, looking right down at the desk. She seemed to take pity on me, as she steered the students' attention to the board. I glanced up, taking notes along with the rest of the class.

After Math, English and my first elective (World literature), it was time for lunch. Duncan led me to a small, mostly empty, table, save for one girl, who looked a lot like Duncan.

"Klaus, this is my triplet, Isadora." He sat down, and I sat beside him, holding a hand out to shake hers. We shook hands, and I pulled out the book we were intended to study for world literature, suddenly tearing through most of the lengthy book in minutes, grasping the information quickly and efficiently.

I finally put the book down when I heard a young girl, dressed in the same clothing as any other girl on campus.

"Hey, orphan cake-sniffers! I heard you were all nerds!" She said, bowing forward, hands on her hips. She had frizzy, ginger hair, and seemed to believe she was superior to the three of us. I fixed my glasses, saying nothing.

"You're the cake-sniffer, Carmelita. Why don't you just leave us alone before you get in trouble with Mr Green again." Duncan spat, glowering at the girl, who just huffed and stomped away, heels clicking. I regarded bits of metal fastened to her shoes.

I glanced at Duncan, who sighed, running his fingers through his hair, which bounced right back into position. I looked back to my book, considering picking it back up, before deciding against it, instead, glaring at my hands, which were folded neatly atop the table. I hadn't gotten any lunch, as I wasn't particularly hungry, and just listened to the sound of the other students conversing, eating, tapping, the occasional turn of a page. I was stuck observing, taking in information, but having nowhere to put it. This happened, on occasion. I just sighed, trying to shake myself out of it, placing my head into my hands, foot bouncing as I continued to observe. The flow of forms, dropped food, open books, too much. It was just too much. I had never been to a school before, and I just stood, making my way back to the dorm, as fast as I could without running. I walked in, sliding down the door, sighing. I missed my sisters. I missed my parents. I ran my fingers through my locks, biting my tongue. I stood once again, making my way to my bed, planning to lay down until lunch closed. Duncan appeared to have followed me, as he walked in moments later. He shut the door behind him, shuffling into my room.

"Can I sit here?" He asked gently, regarding the hand gripping my head. I nodded, cringing. He sat beside my bed, gazing up slightly at me.

"Are you okay, Klaus?" He shifted his legs somewhat, back leaning against my bedside table. That couldn't be comfortable.

"I'm fine, Duncan. Just... tired." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you when classes start back up, okay?" I couldn't help but feel like a burden, but accepted. "Okay." He stood, gently running his fingers over my forehead, glowing smile over his features.


	3. Sweet Dreams

I opened my eyes to a gentle hand shaking me awake. I panicked for a moment before remembering my current predicament, that I was alone in Prufrock Preparatory school while my sisters head to another school across the country. I looked up at my roommate, Duncan, who was the one shaking me awake. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and putting on my glasses. Duncan took hold of my hand, pulling me up. 

"Come on, we need to get to History." He said, the words flowing off of his tongue effortlessly, and in my groggy state, I stumbled into him, him catching me quickly. 

"Klaus, are you alright? I can get you to the nurse, you know." He said, helping me catch my footing. 

"No, no, I'm fine." I managed, shaking my head quickly and following him as he led me towards History. We charged through the halls, turning into our classroom a moment before the bell rang. He dragged me to our seats, sitting down beside me. I sighed, hands folded neatly atop the desk, foot tapping gently on the floor as I thought about this. I shook my head, glancing up at the teacher. He smiled widely at us and began his small lecture. He then handed out a half-page worksheet before class ended. I spaced out most of the time and sighed, admittedly not knowing a few of the answers to the questions, the ones I did know were from previous knowledge. He gave us a couple minutes to work on it before we packed up. I answered the ones I did know, resolving to ask Duncan about it later, a small sigh escaping my lips as I came to terms with that. The bell rang, and I grabbed my bag, following Duncan to our next class.

 

The day mostly went on in the same manner, I even had trouble in my Shakespeare elective. I sighed as I walked into the dorm, closing the door behind me. Duncan was already in his room, writing away, and I walked into my own, sitting on my bed, setting my bag down atop the desk. I set my glasses down, rubbing my eyes and gritting my teeth as I glared at nothing. 

"What is going on with me today?" I whispered to myself, gripping my bedsheets in anger. I slammed my fist into the mattress, eyes watering with a flood of emotion, my anger, regret and sadness overpowering me and sending me curling into a tight ball, moving only to breathe and sob. I had been holding a lot in, and it was both horrible and relieving to let it all out. I slowly unfurled, eyes red and puffy, nose dribbling snot before I sucked it in with a sharp inhale. I wiped my face, sighing and replacing my glasses before heading to our shared bathroom to wash my face before going to bed. I walked in, letting the water fill my cupped hands before I splashed it into my face. It was warm, and I felt better. I returned to my room, taking off my glasses and shoes to plop down onto my bed. I didn't bother getting beneath the covers. I didn't care. I heard a gentle knock on the door before I had fully fallen asleep. I hummed as an invitation. Duncan entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Klaus, are you alright? I heard crying and didn't know if I should..." He stopped as he saw the state I was in. His gaze darted over my face, from my red, puffy eyes to the water dripping off my ear that I hadn't bothered to dry. he sat on my chair, looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, gaze gently locking with mine, and I found I couldn't look away. 

"Do you want to hear about it?" I asked, gentler than intended. He nodded, regardless, and I sighed. 

"I and my two sisters were being chased by a monster by the name of Count Olaf. It started with us being put into his care after our parents died in a fire that destroyed our home and left us alone. We were supposed to go to live with our Uncle Monty, but there was a mix-up. Olaf, he tried to marry Violet, my elder sister, in order to gain our fortune, which would be unlocked if they married. Violet managed to foil his plans with a clever move, which I was able to prove a marriage preventing action. We then went to live with Monty, but Olaf followed us there too, and he... He killed our uncle. Something similar happened to our Aunt Josephine, Olaf murdered her too, and then we ran away to a lumber mill. We lived there for a few days, and I was brainwashed by an optometrist who was working with Olaf. Finally, I got placed here, and my sisters are in another school across the country. Our handler, Mr Poe believed that we would be harder to find when separated." Duncan listened, gaze soft on my eyes as I spoke, softening in an understanding way, and I knew he had lost someone too. He nodded, standing and walking over to me. He kneeled in front of the bed and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. 

"There's nothing I can say that will make this any better, but I can tell you one thing. We should sleep." I nodded, eyes still locked with his. He stood.

"Do you want me to set your alarm earlier so that we can talk more in the morning?" He asked softly, hand reaching for the clock. 

I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming relief now that I had spoken with him. I nodded, and he did what he said he would, heading to the door.

"Goodnight Klaus. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Duncan," I mumbled, closing my eyes as he shut the door, both actions shrouding the room in darkness. 

 

I shot up, gazing around at my surrounding area. I saw the small, cramped attic, with Sunny dangling out the window in a cage. My eyes widened as I looked at the book in my lap, a heavy weight as I furrowed my brows. Was it all just a dream? I gritted my teeth and screamed, being launched into another familiar scene. It was a still of Aunt Josephine as she was being pushed off the boat. My gasp shot me into another, this one of Uncle Monty, and the bite marks in his cheek. I gripped my head, crying out for someone, anyone to save me, to stop all of this. I whipped around and saw Duncan, blurry from the tears rolling down my cheeks. I ran after him, but he disappeared, shattering the world around me. I looked around. I was in a blank, white void. I gasped, collapsing to the ground, sobs shaking my body as I cried, screaming, punching at the ground as hard as I possibly could. 

"No! No, no not again!" I screamed until I could no more, my voice cracking and throat sore. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them again, I was awake.

 

I ran into the room the moment I heard the scream, stumbling over to Klaus, who was writhing and crying. I gripped onto his shoulders, pinning him still until he went slack. Then, I shook him awake. He opened his eyes, which were filled with tears. I sat him up, pulling him into a hug. He gripped me like I would disappear, as I thought he might. I shushed him, rubbing his back as I hummed quietly. Slowly, his arms relaxed, and his breathing and heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. he didn't let go, and I didn't make him. 

"What time is it?" He rasped, head resting on my shoulder. I felt the vibrations of his voice as he spoke.

"Three in the morning." I mumbled, thumb still rubbing in between his shoulderblades. He nodded gently, relaxing further. 

"Thank you." he mumbled, this time, the vibration of his voice sent a shiver up my spine. I nodded, sighing gently. He sighed as well, melting into my embrace. I couldn't help but smile at that, continuing to rub his back gently. 

"Stay." he whispered, and I felt the meaning behind the word, past it's physical meaning. I looked at the wall nodding gently, laying him back against the soft mattress, laying beside him as we both drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep. 

 


	4. Support System

My eyes flew open to the sound of my alarm.  _No, Klaus' alarm._ I thought to myself, reaching over to turn it off. I examined his calm face a minute longer before gently shaking him awake. His eyes fluttered open, and we stared at each other for a moment, smiling. 

"Feeling better?" I mumbled, and he nodded, examining how we were laying. 

His arm was resting on my hip, mine in between us, knuckles touching his chest. Our other hands were linked loosely, fingers weaved together. I shifted, closing my eyes. I could feel his soft, warm breath on my lips. His breathing slowed, and I could tell he had fallen asleep. I moved to set the alarm back to the normal time, before returning to the same position. I knew it was rather intimate, but I didn't care. Klaus was warm, and it was nice. I slowly moved my hand to link our fingers tighter, closing my eyes and falling back asleep.

 

 

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was black. I whipped around frantically, but after a moment, I felt safe. I furrowed my brows, thinking on why I felt safe, still not having a definitive reason, when I heard something. It was a slow, steady pulse, the one of someone sleeping. I looked around once more, noticing something else. It was small, glowing softly. I walked towards it, hand reaching out to wrap around the strange object. It was a deep red, pulsing along with the heartbeat ringing through the area. My expression twisted into one of confusion. I heard something, loud. I cringed, closing my eyes and covering my ears as I crumpled.

I managed to force one eye open, just in time to catch Klaus trying to reach the alarm without disturbing me. I gently touched his shoulder, turning around and slapping the snooze button so that I could grab ahold of it without it screaming at me. I turned the alarm off, setting it back down.

"Sorry." Klaus shifted into a sitting position and smiling sheepishly. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

I sat up as well, smiling gently. "No need. Thanks for trying not to wake me up. I think I only reacted that way because of my dream." He looked worried, so I continued. "It was quieter than usual," I said, getting up. 

"Where are you going? It's Saturday." Klaus said, and my eyes narrowed. 

"I hate when I set alarms on the wrong days," I said, turning around to smile at him. "I should shower, though. I'll be out in about fifteen." I said, making a sharp turn into the restroom. I locked the door, and, once I was sure Klaus hadn't tried to follow, I buried my face in my hands as it grew progressively warmer. I shook my head and sighed, running the bathwater after splashing cold water on my face. 

 

 

I watched Duncan leave in a hurry. It was odd, and he seemed more flustered than normal. I shrugged and headed to the kitchen to see what I could do. I looked in the fridge. Empty. I looked in the freezer. Nothing but microwave meals. (I don't care whether or not those existed back then-) I rolled my eyes, checking the large basket which served as a pantry, based on the packet. That too, was empty. I shook my head and walked into the study, deciding to read on the small sofa while I waited for Duncan to finish up. The story was simple, and becoming steadily more cliche, but the characters had a charming simple complexity to them that allowed me to bear reading such a low-level book. My eyes continued to dart over the pages, occasionally looking over the ceiling as I rolled my eyes at completely predictable events. Something on the wall did, however, catch my true interest. It was a word. One singular word which made me dart up from my seat and over to Duncan's side of the shared study. It was in a newspaper headline. 'MURDEROUS THEIF STILL AT LARGE: SUSPECTED OF ARSON' I gasped, dropping the book in my hands as I continued to read. Before I could make it past the first sentence, a repeat of the headline, The shower water stopped. I sat back down, returning the book to my hands as I tried to calm my racing heart. 

 

 

I wrapped a towel around my waist as I looked around for my clothes. I was mortified when I realized that I hadn't brought them into the restroom with me. I almost slapped myself as I put on the pants I wore the day before so that I could go grab some normal clothes, running back into the restroom to change. I gathered my dirty clothes and left, bringing them to my room, where dirty clothes got dragged to die. I turned around, jumping almost a foot when I saw Klaus standing there. 

"Jeez, man, way to scare!" I joked, putting my hands in my pockets. He was looking above me.

"Duncan, I need you to listen very carefully. Do not move, stay still as possible. Do not freak out. Do not make any noise. There's a brown recluse on your head, and I need you to stay very, very still."  

I forced myself to stay still, barely moving, even when I dared to breathe. Klaus left and came back with a flyswatter. he quickly scooped the menacing thing up, smacking it into the wall. I visibly relaxed, but Klaus wasn't done. Being the taller one, he took my head into his hands, messing my hair up as he prodded my scalp for any bite marks. I felt my face flush as he pulled away, looking me over. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead, making me blush more. He hummed, thinking. 

"You seem fine, despite the flush." He mumbled to himself for a moment, before shaking his head. 

"Well, do you want to go to the library?" Klaus looked up, eyes lighting up. I blushed as I took heavy notice.

He grinned. "Always." He said calmly, and my stomach twisted itself into deep knots.

I smiled, leading the way, us both in lounge clothes. I didn't know when Klaus had changed, but I just pushed it aside. The lounge clothes were a loose fitting t-shirt and grey sweatpants. In the interest of keeping the uniforms, every shirt had the school logo ironed on. I led him to the library, walking in with the taller boy in tow. I headed towards one of the tables, pulling out the journal I had brought as Klaus looked around. I looked up on occasion as Klaus looked through some shelves I didn't care to read. I heard Ms Caliban walk up. 

"Duncan, your roommate is Klaus Baudelaire, right?" I nodded, glancing at my friend.

"He got a letter." She said, handing me a plain white envelope. "Get that to him for me, could you?" I nodded, continuing to write as soon as she walked off. 

A few minutes later, Klaus walked up with two large novels, sitting down in front of me as he began to read. 

"Klaus, we should go back to the dorm," I said, smiling as I got up, taking my journal into my hands, the envelope sitting on top. 

He nodded, picking up his large books, going to go check them out as I waited by the door. Ms Caliban waved as we left, and I lead us back to the room, setting my journal on my desk. I picked up the envelope. 

"Klaus, this is for you," I said, handing it to him. He took it, looking it over with a puzzled look over his features. He hummed, opening it. He took one look at what was inside and his hand slapped onto his mouth. 

"Violet..." He whispered, hands beginning to shake. 


End file.
